POKÉMON EN LA VIDA REAL
by Paulina Doors
Summary: Algunas personas se habrán preguntado como sería si los pokémon se volvieran reales de algún modo en el mundo actual, así que hice esta historia del modo que podría ser posible que los pokémon existan en un futuro.
1. CAPITULO 1

**EL PRINCIPIO DE TODO****  
**  
"La empresa japonesa desarrolladora de los videojuegos de pokémon ha anunciado oficialmente que han terminado uno de los proyectos más grandes y que causarán una gran revolución en el mundo de los videojuegos; desde el año 1995 comenzaron a desarrollarlo, pero hasta este año 2014 lograron terminar este videojuego en el cual han invertido millones de dólares y conseguido de igual manera millones de socios y representantes a nivel mundial, con un mínimo de 10 por cada país donde estará disponible este nuevo juego de Pokémon, y que en honor a la conmoción que causará lo han llamado "Pokémon World Revolution" traducido al español "Pokémon Revolución Mundial". Queda tan solo 1 mes para el lanzamiento mundial de este nuevo juego así con todas sus características, el día 31 de mayo del 2025 el lanzamiento será al 100% y se liberará toda la información.

Por ahora Nintendo nos ha dejado una pista ¿Qué darías por tener un Pokémon real?"

— ¿Enserió esto es real? — Sentí una gran emoción recorrer todo mi cuerpo, si era lo que estaba pensando, el solo imaginar tener un pokémon real en mis manos me hace emocionarme de sobre manera, tanto que se me eriza la piel….

Es una mañana demasiado fría, pero para la gente que vivimos desde pequeños en este lugar lo consideramos algo normal, la escuela preparatoria privada a la que asisto se encuentra a 30 minutos de mi hogar, sin embargo el clima no es muy diferente. Ya son 6:55 de la mañana una hora demasiado tarde para mí, y a esa hora llego a mi colegio, necesitó ver a mis amigos cuanto antes tienen que saber esta nueva noticia…

— ¡Alex! ¿Ya viste la noticia? — Dije al momento de llegar al salón, incluso antes de dejar mi mochila en mi asiento, capte la atención de todos mis compañeros, los cuales dieron algunas respuestas burlonas intentando hacerme enojar, pero no lo lograron, nos conocíamos desde hace 2 años y sé cómo responderles, pero por esta vez tengo algo más importante.

— ¿De qué noticia me hablas? — Me preguntó Alex mirándome fijamente apenas tomando mi asiento. Alex es un chico de una estatura aproximada de 1.89 m, delgado pero no tanto (lo normal para su estatura), viste y peina a estilo rockero, lo cual no es para nada raro ya que el toca la guitarra en un grupo de Rock, no es completamente atractivo o al menos él no se considera así, pero tiene muchas seguidoras y es el más respetado en el salón, además es uno de mis mejores amigos al cual apreció demasiado especialmente porque tenemos algo en común y es que a ambos nos encanta Pokémon.

— Mira… — Me ahorre explicaciones mostrándole la noticia completa en mi celular, causando un grito de felicidad de su parte, todos en el grupo nuevamente nos miraron fijamente con cara de "que pasa con ellos" era algo a lo que estábamos acostumbrados, siempre sucedía cuando estábamos juntos los 3 (aunque hace falta uno).

— ¿¡Qué ven!? — Me sorprendió alguien por la espalda, volteé rápidamente y ahí estaba él… Daniel, quien entre todos es mi más grande amigo, aunque a él no le interesa nada de Pokémon…

Todo quedó ahí, el maestro llego al salón y sucedió lo mismo cuando llego el tercer pero no menos importante miembro de los "Mosqueteros" (como nos llama el grupo cuando estamos jugando) Edson, el casi no se ve porque no suele entrar a clases por pasar todo el tiempo con su novia, sin embargo es de los inteligentes, especialmente en Matemáticas y geografía, mide aproximadamente 1.80 m y es delgado, no es más atractivo que Alex, pero es el más querido en el salón, especialmente por las chicas (no es Don Juan) más bien por su fama de caballero y la amistad que brinda a todos por igual, si alguien adora demasiado pokémon es él; el mismo se considera un "Otaku.

Por fin ha pasado un mes desde que nos enteramos de este nuevo juego, aun no se sabe nada concreto, pero esa noticia ha causado mucha polémica por internet, los rumores no se hicieron esperar, incluso existe uno donde dice que se hicieron mutaciones en animales, para que salieran pokémon; yo sinceramente no creo en eso, pero Alex apoya esa teoría tan descabellada. Por suerte ya es 31 de mayo y aparecerá un programa por la TV abierta sobre este juego a nivel mundial.

—Sí, si… yo también estoy en el canal…. — Dije al tomar mi teléfono, sabía que me llamaría, siempre lo hace.

— ¿Cómo sabías que te preguntaría eso? Como sea, estoy muy ansioso y tenía la necesidad de llamarte. — Dijo una voz por el teléfono, se escuchaba algo desesperado, pero no me sorprendía.

— Tranquilízate Alex, yo también estoy muy ansiosa… — Estoy realmente ansiosa también, pero me controlo más que mis tontos amigos, miré al televisor y ahí está… lo esperado. — Alex te cuelgo, ya comenzó la programación. — Dije apunto de colgar, sin antes escuchar un "si" de su parte. Entonces un pequeño video de pokémon apareció con el primer opening del anime, presentando todos los videojuegos de pokémon que han salido desde 1989, hasta que apareció el título del nuevo juego "Pokémon World Revolution".

"Bienvenidos a todos los fans de pokémon nosotros somos Game Freak la empresa desarrolladora de todos los juegos de pokémon desde 1989, esta vez venimos presentándonos en todo el mundo, dando una de las noticias más grandes en el ámbito de videojuegos, solo que esta vez no será un simple videojuego… esta vez hemos desarrollado algo más grande y único, y eso es Pokémon World Revolution"

— Mi corazón comienza a palpitar más rápido, y de alguna forma me estoy comenzando a impacientar, será mejor que vayan al grano de una buena vez... — Todo tipo de pensamientos recorren mi cabeza, sabía que este juego sería completamente diferente a los juegos de pokémon, incluso tal vez diferente a cualquier juego antes liberado.

"Hemos lanzado al espacio un mínimo de 2 satélites en dirección a los 100 países en los que estará disponible Pokémon World Revolution, los satélites los hemos nombrado "奇跡Pokémon" o en inglés " Miracle Pokémon"; estos satélites brindarán a cada jugador y zonas oficiales una señal a los aparatos respetivos, dicha señal creara entre muchas cosas, unos hologramas que tendrán la forma de un pokémon o varios al mismo tiempo; sin embargo, no estamos hablando de hologramas cualquieras, son hologramas 100% reales, podrás tocar a tu pokémon, convivir con el como si fuese una mascota; ya que, a cada pokémon se le ha otorgado una capacidad de pensamiento y sentimientos como en el anime, entre muchas cosas. Aunque claro está, que todos los ataques resultantes de estos no afectaran a ninguna persona, animal o cosa material, solamente a otro pokémon de esta misma tecnología.

Para hacer todo lo anterior posible, mostraremos los aparatos que estarán disponibles para cada jugador de manera gratuita al ser aceptados entre las 350 personas afortunadas de cada región, e incluidas entre las 200 personas de cada región que se les dará con un descuento del 80%, las 150 personas que tendrán del 50% y las 100 que tendrán del 25%.

El primer aparato que recibirán y sumamente necesario es el "**PokéRelog**", este aparato de la más alta tecnología, y es básico para todo entrenador, brinda toda la información que necesitan; no se confundan no es como el del videojuego.

Las partes más importantes son:

**Detector de Huella digital:** que se activa inmediatamente al recibirlo y solo puede programarse una vez, esto sirve para que el PokéRelog pueda identificar a su primer y único dueño, evitando el cambio o robo del mismo, sirviendo así de una identificación oficial de Pokémon World Revolution, una vez que coloques tu huella podrás tomarte una fotografía, ya que este aparato cuenta con una cámara incluida. De esta manera cada que entres tu fotografía aparecerá ahí sirviendo como tu perfil y será la que verán otros jugadores.

**Botones de fácil movimiento para la pantalla:** Estos botones sirven para que puedas tener un manejo más fácil y rápido, así como para activar las pantallas holográficas 1 y 2.

**Radar de búsqueda satelital y automática:** Este pequeño orificio sirve para detectar jugadores cercanos a tu zona, así como algunos objetos holográficos ocultos cerca de ti, este comenzará a parpadear y en la pantalla principal aparecerá la alerta.

**Salida holográfica 1:** Esta barra azul tiene dos funciones, la primera es poder enviar tu información al jugador que tengas frente a ti, y al mismo tiempo enviar tu información a él automáticamente. Un intercambio de Fichas de entrenador. Su segunda función es desplegar una pantalla holográfica de 15x15 cm que te mostrará principalmente tu pokédex y la información de los pokémon que detectes con tu PokeAnillo. En caso de una batalla pokémon con ayuda de los botones de fácil movimiento para la pantalla (BEMS con sus siglas en inglés) podrás cambiar dicha pantalla para recibir la información del HP de tu pokémon y el pokémon rival, así como todos los datos de tu pokémon en la lucha. Esta pantalla tiene la capacidad de cambiar en más de 15 situaciones, otros ejemplos claros es para ver la ficha de los entrenadores que vayas registrando y el mapa.

**Brazalete de ajuste automático:** Este brazalete solo se ajusta una única vez a su dueño, cuando la Huella Digital ha sido detectada, no lastima, ni estorba de ninguna forma, ya que está hecho con un material de alta tecnología para la comodidad del jugador, y como todo el PokéRelog tiene una capa protectora para golpes, además de balance termodinámico y resistencia a cualquier líquido, podrás usarlo en cualquier lugar.

**Salida holográfica 2:** Este parte azul despliega una segunda pantalla holográfica con solo 3 posibilidades de cambio que son: presentación de tu equipo pokémon actual con un máximo de 7 pokémon para llevar en el equipo, la segunda es tu mochila, donde los objetos que registres con ayuda del PokéAnillo se guardarán en tu mochila y con esta pantalla podrás verlos, la tercera es tu computador, aquí podrás guardar objetos que no quepan más en tu mochila, y podrás ver los pokémon que se van enviando a la "PC" sin embargo no podrás moverlos ni cambiarlos con tu equipo actual.

Pantalla Principal: aquí se muestra el menú más completo y funciona como un pequeño Iphone, tu nombre aparecerá siempre en la parte de arriba junto a la pantalla deHuella Digital, tendrás acceso a internet donde quiera que estés y enviar mensajes a entrenadores de todo el mundo, así como reportar problemas directamente a la empresa y acceso a la web oficial de Pokémon World Revolution, cosa que solo podrás ver desde tu PokeRelog…."

~Comerciales~

— Todo eso… ¿Es realmente posible? — No puedo creerlo, eso es demasiado, incluso a pesar de que nos están dando la información de manera resumida no he logrado comprender todo, solo estoy segura de algo, tengo que tener un pokémon real.

**A las pocas personas que vayan a leer esta historia, tengo algunas imágenes que podrán ayudarles si así lo desean a imaginarse un poco más como es el "pokerelog" que describo, por si les interesa para el siguiente capítulo. Les puedo dejar un link para que puedan verlas.**


	2. CAPITULO 2

_**Por ahora más información.**_

"_Estamos de regreso con el aviso informativo del nuevo "Pokemon World Revolution", ahora daremos información básica de las otras 2 herramientas necesarias para este nuevo "juego" y las que siguen son "Poke-Ring" o en español "Poke-Anillo" y el "Poke-Field" o en español "Poke-Campo"._

_Empecemos con el "Poke-Anillo" que a diferencia del "Pokerelog" es un aparato más sencillo, así como su nombre lo dice es un anillo que puedes usar en el dedo índice, medio o anular y está hecho de hierro con una cubierta de aluminio; en el frente tiene un rombo y en su interior una "P" haciendo referencia a pokémon, además en dicha "P" un pequeño círculo negro que sirve para recibir la información sobre algo en específico que señales con él, para dar un mejor ejemplo para aquellos que conozcan el "Zahorí" que se mostró a partir de la sexta generación, el "Poke-Anillo" te permitirá encontrar objetos ocultos, obtener información específica de Pokemon, entrenadores u objetos que señales con el anillo y este mandara la información de manera automática al "Pokerelog"._

_Por último tenemos al "Poke-Campo" que es un objeto sencillo pero de suma importancia que se lleva de la mano con los anteriores objetos señalados, es un aparato del mismo material que el "Poke-Anillo", pero más ligero que deberá usarse alrededor de la oreja y en la parte trasera tendrá un simple botón que te permitirá iniciar con el "juego" de inmediato ¿qué quiere decir esto?, que al presionar ese botón se enviará una señal a los satélites "Miracle Pokemon" y estos activaran la "Zona Pokemon" en un rango de 5000 metros cuadrados alrededor tuyo, donde podrán aparecerte los Pokémon salvajes y podrás tener batallas contra otros entrenadores, además las personas cercanas podrán ver a los Pokémon y demás._

_Y por ahora es todo la información que tenemos permitido liberar, mañana habrá otra transmisión de la misma duración, donde se les dará a conocer la fecha del sorteo y la venta oficial del juego Pokemon World Revolution."_

— ¿Sorteo? — Me dije a mi misma sin moverme un poco y al cabo de unos 30 segundos de que la transmisión se cortara mi teléfono volvió a sonar. — ¿Sorprendido? — Dije al momento de contestar el teléfono.

— "Demasiado, tenemos que comprarlos una vez que salgan, ser de los primeros… al parecer solo saldrán para contadas personas" — Habló emocionado Alex desde el otro lado de la llamada y no podía evitar sonreír de solo escucharlo, no había necesidad de ocultarlo yo también estaba sumamente emocionada.

Una vez que colgué decidí apurarme con mis deberes de la escuela, a pesar de lo emocionada que me encontraba por esta noticia tan magnifica no podía olvidarme de la vida real, de igual manera si llegaban a bajar mis calificaciones mi madre jamás me prestaría el dinero para obtener el Pokémon World Revolution que seguramente sería muy caro. Entonces una preocupación más grande recorrió mi cuerpo… ¿De dónde sacaría el dinero?, si bien mi familia era de clase media que hasta que yo cumplí 9 años no teníamos mucho dinero, pero ahora era diferente y aun así mi madre es demasiado estricta en el sentido económico, lo mejor era no angustiarme por eso ahora.

— _Tendré que portarme bien a partir de ahora, si quiero soñar con una oportunidad. _— Pensé mientras terminaba los últimos ejercicios de mi libro de biología, que no me resultaban difíciles por el hecho de ser una de mis materias preferidas.

Al día siguiente llegue temprano al salón de clases, en cuanto comenzó la primera hora de clase Alex ni Edson habían llegado, por parte de Edson era normal seguramente estaría con su novia, sin embargo Alex era diferente no tenía novia y solía llegar temprano.

— Oye… Ayla, ¿podrías pasarme la tarea de química? — Susurró mi mejor amigo Daniel que estaba sentado atrás mío.

— No, al menos no gratis. — Contesté de la misma manera mientras copiaba lo que nuestro profesor de filosofía ponía en el pizarrón.

— Oh vamos, somos amigos deberías pasármela gratis. — Bromeó, siempre le pasaba la tarea, pero siempre le cobraba por ello aun siendo amigos no obtendría las cosas gratis de mí especialmente ahora que necesitaba empezar a ahorrar.

Después de las dos primeras horas, llegó nuestro primer receso e hizo su aparición Edson con su usual sonrisa de tonto.

— Hola. — Saludó dándome un beso en la mejilla, lo cual era usual entre chicos y chicas, además de amigas.

— ¿Viste la transmisión de ayer? — Pregunté sin vacilación, dándole un golpecito en el estómago.

— Por supuesto, está súper genial me lo compraré en cuanto salga. — Mencionó recargándose en el barandal que había enfrente del pasillo del salón, ya que estábamos en el tercer piso.

— Para ti no habrá problema alguno… ¿me invitarás el mío? — Bromeé poniéndome junto a él.

— No, bueno solo si me alcanza. — Bromeó de la misma manera.

El tiempo volvió a pasar y después de otras dos horas llegó el segundo receso que eran de apenas unos 20 minutos cada uno.

— Hola Ayla. — Saludó Alex llegando hasta apenas sin mochila.

— ¿Por qué tan tarde? — Lo regañé.

— Bueno estaba emocionado por lo del juego de Pokemon World Revolution, así que me puse a investigar y me enteré más sobre el sorteo. — Mencionó sentándose en un lugar desocupado junto a mí y mis dos amigas Antares y Yadira.

— Eso no explica por qué llegaste tarde. — Dijo Antares tomando un pedazo del pastelillo que había traído y ofreciéndoselo a Alex.

— Así bueno, como estuve investigando se me paso el tiempo y me dormí hasta las 4 de la mañana, así que no logré despertarme temprano. — Explicó con una sonrisa aceptando el pastelillo. — Bueno regresando a lo del sorteo, al parecer habrá un sorteo para obtener el juego completamente gratis y poder recibirlo antes de que salga a la venta, el sorteo será por país y solo lo recibirán 50 personas. — Terminó de hablar dando una mordida al pastelillo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Será una especie de concurso o simple rifa? — Se me adelanto Antares, que si bien ella no tenía un gusto especial por Pokemon también había visto la transmisión.

— Según lo que dice la página oficial de Pokémon para el idioma español, será ambos, tenemos que hacernos una cuenta oficial en la página de Nintendo y ahí nos llegaran unas preguntas que tendremos que enviar, y así dependiendo las respuestas serán los 50 suertudos, aunque no se sabe aún qué clase de preguntas serán. — Concluyó terminándose el pastelillo de un solo bocado.

— Yo ya tengo una cuenta… ahora solo falta esperar las preguntas. — Dije guardando el toper donde llevaba mi comida.

— Sí, aun así dicen que no son preguntas especialmente difíciles, pero por eso será rifado, aunque no entiendo bien eso. — Dijo Alex sacudiendo sus manos y levantándose de su lugar. — Bueno ya veremos que nos dicen hoy en la transmisión, hasta en entonces esperar. — Mencionó desde la puerta del salón.

La nueva información me dejo conmocionada y en espera de la próxima transmisión, tenía más esperanza ahora, aún si mi madre no me prestaba el dinero, si podía ser de esas 50 personas afortunadas de mi país, entonces el sueño de ser de las primeras personas en tener el nuevo Pokemon World Revolution no será algo imposible.

_**Gracias a los comentarios que me han dejado, espero que estos capítulos no estén siendo algo pesados por la gran cantidad de descripción que estoy soltando, pero es que deseo que puedan imaginarse lo mejor posible los aparatos, además así suelen ser las informaciones que va dando pokémon de sus nuevos juego xD. **_


	3. CAPITULO 3

**¡EL SORTEO DA COMIENZO!**

Una vez llegué a casa me dispuse a prender mi laptop y revisar mi cuenta en Nintendo que tiempo atrás me había creado al comprar la consola 3Ds, hacía meses que no revisaba dicha cuenta, por lo que tenía la duda si aún estaba vigente; fue entonces que cuando entré me di cuenta de algo, el sorteo tendría una condición más y es tener un producto de la línea Nintendo original de otra forma es imposible hacerte una cuenta.

— A Club Nintendo no se le escapa nada… — Susurré revisando mi cuenta y actualizándola, dando un suspiro de alivio ya que el primer paso para participar en el sorteo ya lo tenía cubierto.

El tiempo pasó y ya estaba a punto de ser la siguiente transmisión que pasaba en la televisión abierta en el canal "5" o "31", así conocidos en mi país. Fuera de eso decidí encerrarme en mi cuarto, como una manera defensiva para que nadie me molestara y pudiera concentrarme completamente en la transmisión.

— ¡Por fin empezó! — Expresé con suma alegría, sin llegar a ser ruidosa.

"_Hola, bienvenidos una vez más a PokemonnWorld Revolutión, es noche daremos más información oficial para esté país._

_La noche de ayer informamos sobre los diferentes objetos que tendrás que utilizar si quieres tener la experiencia de jugar PokemonWorldRevolution, ahora como sabrás se han dado muchas especulaciones sobre el precio del juego en las redes sociales, sin embargo hemos recibido ya el precio oficial que será de 900 dólares que convertido en la moneda del país sería de un total de 13,398.75 pesos mexicanos, un precio que podría resultar elevado, pero que valdrá mucho la pena._

_Sin embargo, hay otra manera de obtenerlo y es por medio del sorteo oficial que se llevará a cabo en cada país, aquí en México será entregado el premio a 66 personas en todo el país (a diferencia de 50 que se estaba mencionando), la razón es porque será para al menos 2 personas por cada estado contando el Distrito Federal (Ciudad de México)._

_¿Cómo pueden participar en el sorteo? _

_1-Sencillamente tienen que ir a la página oficial de Nintendo en español, ahí tener una cuenta vigente y recibirás un código único de identificación. _

_2- Posteriormente con dicho código, ir a la página oficial de Pokemon en español y ahí estará el enlace donde deberás anotar tú código y responder las preguntas, nos han pedido aclarar que si bien las preguntas no son difíciles ni nada por el estilo son reflexivas y tienen un millón de posibilidades a responder por ser abiertas, así que depende de cada personas._

_3- Tendrás a partir del día de hoy, hasta dentro de 3 días para responder y enviar tus respuestas._

_4- En un mes se entregarán los resultados en otra transmisión en vivo._

_Eso sería todo lo referente que podemos informar del sorteo, cabe recordar que el juego saldrá a la venta en dos meses, después de haber entregado a los ganadores del sorteo su juego antes que todos._

_De igual manera, se nos pide informar que a partir de que PokemonWorldRevolution salga a la venta sólo será dos semanas en que tendrá el precio de 900 dólares, después de esa fecha se mantendrá en un precio de 1500 dólares, ¡Así que no pierdas tu oportunidad de tener el juego!_

_NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE UN MES, ASÍ QUE MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES DEL TORNEO."_

La transmisión finalizó, en tiempo record a diferencia del día de ayer y al parecer la última dentro de todo el mes. A los creadores de pokémon realmente les gustaba hacerse del desear.

— Algo es seguro, si no gano el sorteo pasaran años, antes de tener el dinero que costará. — Me dije preocupada, mis posibilidades se reducían y al mismo tiempo aumentaban, era algo extraño.

Decidí no perder más tiempo y me dispuse a seguir los pasos mencionados en la transmisión. Una vez que estuve en la página de pokémon en español anoté mi código que es: **1234-EPO-1997-PM**, y una vez hecho me direccionó a otra página donde decía en letras grandes: **BIENVENIDO ASPIRANTE A POKEMON WORLD REVOLUTION** y abajo un pequeño recuadro con los colores del logo original de pokémon, la palabra **"¡Adelante!"**

Una vez dando click en dicho recuadro me llevo a otra ventana donde decía _"Si quieres ser uno de los ganadores, demuéstranos si puedes responder las siguientes preguntas básicas para cualquier seguidor de pokémon"_

— Bien… vamos a empezar. — Me animé yo sola deslizando un poco la saliva que se había acumulado en mi boca; estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo.

"_¿Cuántos juegos de pokémon RPG han existido desde su primer lanzamiento?"_

La pregunta era sencilla, pero según mi memoria eran un total de 24 del modo tradicional, sin contar los otros como "Stadium" y "Rescue"

"_¿Cuántas generaciones de pokémon hay actualmente?"_

Otra pregunta sencilla, el resultado era seis generaciones… siendo la sexta con el pokémon X y Y.

"_¿Qué fue primero?, ¿El manga, anime o videojuego?"_

Las preguntas estaban siendo demasiado fáciles, en este caso era videojuegos, bueno toda persona que se es fanático de pokémon es imposible que sepa la respuesta a estas preguntas. Así posteriormente hice 10 preguntas más de la misma temática "la creación, concepción de este maravilloso mundo que es pokémon. Una vez finalizado esta parte, pude llegar a la siguiente fase, que si bien era e preguntas, están eran más específicas, tenían más contacto con la temática de pokémon.

"_¿Por qué se añadieron a partir de la tercera generación los EVs y los IVs?"_

Pensé un poco la pregunta, esa pregunta tenía su chiste, para muchos los EVS y los IVs fue algo que llego a pokémon innecesariamente, sin embargo los primeros eran los también conocidos como "puntos de esfuerzo" que iba obteniendo cada pokémon dependiendo como fuese entrenado y los segundos era la "genética" del pokémon desde el momento que es capturado, obtenido u sacado del huevo. Sin embargo eso no respondía la pregunta, así que sacando la máxima concentración de mi mente, la respondí como si de un ensayo se tratase.

En general las preguntas no eran especialmente difíciles, sin embargo por como las planteaban pareciera que tenías que explicarte lo mejor posible aportando información útil. Tuve que responder unas 15 preguntas más de ese mismo tipo, que termine de contestar en tiempo record, en unos 10 minutos ya había terminado y había cumplido con todas las fases del sorteo.

— Ahora, sólo le daré enviar y listo… — Susurre sin quitar mi vista del ordenador con una sonrisa de satisfacción y confianza, a mi parecer todo lo que he respondido estaba correcto, ahora solo debía esperar a los resultados.

Mi teléfono comenzó a emitir el sonido característico de una llamada que estaba recibiendo, así que sin tardanza respondí con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué pasa Alex? — Pregunté recostándome en mi cama un poco agotada. — Justo ahora acabo de terminar, muy fácil hasta eso… — Respondía a cada pregunta o frase que recibía, mi amigo Alex no había tardado en llamarme como siempre. — Espero tener suerte, pero en este caso cualquiera puede ganar, sinceramente espero ser yo… no tendría oportunidad de poder comprar el juego. — Dije dando un bostezo todo este sorteo me había dejado un tanto exhausta. — ¿Mañana en el receso? Está bien, no hay problema…pero si quieres hablar tendrás que invitarme el almuerzo. — Me comencé a despedir bromeando ante la petición de mi amigo de hablar a solas mañana en un descanso sobre "algo" que quería decirme, conociéndolo tenía nueva información de pokémon.

Después de este largo día, me dispuse a hacer la tarea para poder así ya dormir tranquilamente hasta el día siguiente, sin poder evitar crearme una situación en mi cabeza conmigo misma siendo una de las ganadoras del sorteo en mi estado siendo la envidia de todos mis amigos, esa pequeña ilusión me arrullo para poder dormir plácidamente y de un gran humor.

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo y muy pronto comenzare de lleno con la aventura pokémon de esta chica y el mundo, con pokémon en la vida real. Gracias a todos por sus reviews :3 **


	4. CAPITULO 4

**EL ANSIADO RESULTADO**

Por desgracia a mi subconsciente no le gustaba continuar con los sueños que yo me auto-pongo antes de dormir y en vez de eso hace que sólo entre en un profundo sueño que al despertar ni siquiera sea capaz de recordar algo… Aun así estaba muy contenta por el hecho de haber podido registrarme al sorteo y de haberlo respondido la noche de ayer; aunque en el fondo me estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo resuelto tan rápido, a veces eso podía ocasionar que falle en todas las respuestas. Bueno ya estaba hecho.

— Hola… — Saludé a todo el salón estirando mi mano desde mi lugar, esta mañana aun estando feliz me sentía algo cansada, pareciera que no había tenido un buen sueño. Tenía mucha flojera así que en lo que llegaba el profesor me coloqué los audífonos con música lo suficientemente alta como para que las personas cercanas a mi escucharan la melodía también.

El tiempo pasó y por fin llegó el profesor, sin embargo al mirar a mí alrededor Alex aún no había llegado, según él tenía algo muy importante que decirme y se le había hecho tarde… tenía que ser.

Después de tres horas seguidas de aprendizaje básico de la preparatoria, es hora del primer receso y por fin Alex aparece con su usual sonrisa y su mochila a su hombro, pero no sólo eso; curiosamente tenía una antigua consola de Gameboy Advance, con las que anteriormente se llegó a jugar pokémon rubí, zafiro y esmeralda.

— Por fin llegué… — Susurró sentándose frente a mi banca, aventando su mochila y mostrándome la consola muy cerca de mi nariz.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le pregunté alzando una ceja arrebatándole la vieja consola para mirarla yo misma. — ¿Por qué trajiste esto?

— Tiene relación con lo que te voy a decir. — Contestó con una sonrisa mirando como movía la consola para mirarla por todas partes.

— No entiendo que puede ser tan importante con una vieja consola de Gameboy. — Dije tranquilamente sin dejar de observarla.

— ¡Oye! — Replicó. — Esto es como una reliquia, dentro de algunos años valdrá millones.

— Bueno, quizá sí.

— Vámonos… — Soltó de la nada, mirándome con una sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde? — Pregunté confundida.

— Te dije que tenía que decirte algo importante y con las clases se me va a ir la inspiración. — Dijo tomando la consola nuevamente. Al parecer Alex quería que nos voláramos las clases, para hablar de eso que para él era tan importante.

No estaba segura de hacerlo, pero Alex me miraba de forma tan misteriosa que realmente me daba una enorme curiosidad por saber que se traía entre manos. Él era demasiado espontaneo e innovador que a veces me daba miedo, pero han sido pocas veces las que me he arrepentido de seguirle el juego.

— No tienes arreglo… — Suspiré. —Vámonos.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos del salón hacia la cafetería principal, algo bueno de estar en una escuela privada era el hecho de que ahí no te andaban correteando para cumplir con tus responsabilidades; si querías o no estudiar era cosa tuya, además de cómo aparte de preparatoria era universidad, podíamos mezclarnos fácilmente con los universitarios, especialmente Alex.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer? — Preguntó Alex.

Yo negué con la cabeza. Nos sentamos en una mesa vacía a lado de una ventana que daba al jardín.

— Bueno, ahora si ya dime que me tienes que decir. — Le ordené fingiendo molestia.

— Verás… ya sabes cómo son las pre-ventas ¿no? — Preguntó en forma de susurró como si de un detective se tratase; yo asentí a su pregunta. — Bueno mi tío es dueño de una tienda Nintendo en la ciudad y me puede apartar una consola, sin embargo al doble de precio. — Terminó de manera abrupta su explicación.

— ¿Qué?... — Pregunté irónica. — ¿Eso es todo?

— Sí. — Asintió. — Bueno, es por eso que quiero que tengas esto. — Volvió a sacar su vieja consola y me la dio.

— ¿Cómo consuelo de que no gané el sorteó y no pueda comprar el juego? — Pregunté sarcástica tomando la consola de nuevo.

— Algo así. — Sonrió. — ¿Ves lo que tiene atrás? — Señalo la consola para que le diera vuelta. Entonces al girarla para ver la parte de atrás visualice atentamente la estampilla de pokémon que tenía, era el logo de Pokémon con el pikachu tan representativo.

— ¿Qué tiene? — Interrogué raspando por instinto la estampilla, a lo que él me detuvo agresivamente, sorprendiéndome.

— No... Hagas eso. — Repuso. — Quiero que te quedes la consola y quites la estampilla hasta el día del sorteo… — Ordenó poniéndose serio, algo enojado.

— Esta bien, tranq…

— ¡Promételo! — Exclamó arrugando las cejas. — Promete que no lo abrirás hasta que tengas los resultados del sorteo.

— De acuerdo, pero tranquilízate me estas asustando. — Bromeé cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa. — Lo prometo, pero ¿y luego?

— Lo sabrás cuando la quites. — Dijo volviendo a poner su sonrisa de siempre.

Después de eso, la charla se tornó trivial. No había nada especialmente relevante que hablaros o que tuviese que ver con pokémon, sólo nos quedamos esperando a que el tiempo pasará y fuera por fin la hora de salida.

Cuando llegué a mí casa saqué la consola que Alex me había regalado y por unos segundos estuve tentada a ver qué era eso tan misterioso detrás de la estampilla, pero mi promesa me hizo evitar que lo hiciera y lo que hice fue guardar la consola en uno de mis cajones de cosas viejas, ahí seguro que se me olvidaría que la tengo en mi poder y no tendría más curiosidad de abrirla hasta el día del sorteo.

Pasaron los días bastante rápido para mi grata felicidad, y justamente faltan tan sólo diez horas para que el día del sorteó llegara y supiera si había ganado o no; sin embargo, desde dos días antes Alex no había ido a la escuela y eso me estaba preocupando y no podía llamarlo porque había perdido su celular así que no tenía ni idea si estaba enfermo o algo. A pesar de eso, me sentía muy emocionada y nerviosa por los resultados, tanto que incluso quería salirme antes de la escuela.

— Mañana son los resultados ¿no? — Preguntó Antares mientras platicábamos en el receso.

— Así es, estoy tan desesperada… — Expresé sin dejar de mover mi pierna como si marchara en mi lugar, a lo que mi amiga sólo me miro por unos segundos.

— Se nota. — Dijo con una sonrisa. — Lo que hace pokémon a las personas… — Añadió en forma de broma.

Sólo este día está pasando tan lentamente que podía ser el mes completo que había pasado y que simplemente era parte un complot para torturarme a unas cuantas horas antes de que dieran las 12:00 am que significaba el inicio del día de los resultados del sorteo. Era algo tan desesperante, no podía entretenerme con nada, así que sólo opté por arrojarme a la cama boca-arriba a escazas seis horas antes del resultado, así que sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

— ¡Ámbar! — Escuché un pequeño eco llamándome, pero no sabía exactamente de quien o que era. — ¡Ámbar! — Esta vez lo escuché más claramente y abrí mis ojos despacio, algo desorientada. — ¿Cómo puedes estar dormida todavía?

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté con dificultad tallando mis ojos para poder despejar mi vista y ver a la persona que estaba frente a mí. — Ángel… ¿qué quieres? — Pregunté ya despertando de un pesado sueño.

— Son las once y media, pensé que estarías alerta todo el día hasta las doce. — Replicó mi hermano pequeño mientras seguía moviéndome levemente de un lado a otro en mi cama. Aún no entendía porque estaba tan insistente.

— Déjame dormir un poco más… — Murmuré moviéndome para recostarme boca-abajo.

— Ámbar… llevas dormida cinco horas, despierta ya van a dar los resultados del sorteo de pokémon. — Replicó haciendo sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos, entonces por fin caí en cuentas. Ya casi era la hora.

— ¿Por qué no me levantaste antes? — Reclamé levantándome por fin, aun desorientada, así que al dar un paso me fui ligeramente de lado. Sigo algo dormida.

Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente tallándome el rostro para recuperar el sentido; para cuando me volví a sentar a la cama mi querido hermano Ángel de apenas ocho años de edad tomó el atomizador y me arrojo chorros de agua fría directos a mi cara causándome un shock tremendo.

— ¡Despierta hermana! — Exclamó casi como grito, a lo que yo supliqué que parara con el agua, asegurando que estaba completamente despierta.

— ¿Qué haces tan tarde despierto? — Reclamé ahora yo, su hora de dormir es a las nueve de la noche.

— Quería ver contigo los resultados. — Contestó con una sonrisa disparándome por última vez a la cara. — Estoy seguro que te ganaste ese juego de Pokémon, así que ya chécalo.

— No es seguro, pero espera aún faltan cinco minutos. — Dije mientras me conectaba a la página viendo el reloj del ordenador.

Aunque yo misma soltara esas palabras, realmente estaba emocionada de imaginarme como una de las primeras personas en estrenar el nuevo juego, así que las palabras de mi hermano me elevan el ego hasta el cielo, alimentando mi sueño.

Ya son las doce y cinco. Nada, absolutamente nada. La página donde darían los nombres de los cincuenta ganadores, no cargaba. Cada que daba F5, la página tardaba dos minutos para que al final apareciera un mensaje de error; me estoy desesperando y como lo esperaba mi hermanito también.

— ¡Ya revísalo! — Me ordenó desesperado, yo estando sumamente impaciente y mi hermano no me ayudaba más que en estresarme más.

— No puedo, está saturada. — Le dije suspirando, aunque por dentro estaba frustrándome.

El sólo soltó un quejido molesto; al igual que conmigo y mi hermano mayor, a mi hermano Ángel le fascina pokémon, aunque se puede decir que es una pasión obligada por mi hermano mayor, que desde bebés nos daba todo tipo de objetos de la franquicia. Actualmente él tiene 25 años y tiene hecha una vida. Nosotros dos por otro lado nos jodimos.

— ¡Por fin! — Grité emocionada, la página había cargado, mi hermano se abalanzó a la pantalla para leer también. — Bueno, la lista está por orden alfabético. — Le dije a mi hermano.

— ¡Que suerte tu eres la A! — Exclamó feliz sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

— Sí… — Asentí sonriendo, comenzando a bajar a la lista.

Miré los primeros nombres, sólo había cinco nombres que iniciaban con una "A".

— No ésta mi nombre. — Susurré algo seria.

— ¿Qué?... Seguro que no leíste bien, haber lee de nuevo. — Dijo mi hermano tomando el control del ordenador para revisar el mismo la lista, leía cada nombre uno por uno, para estar seguro.

No hay ninguna duda. Mi nombre es bastante especial como para reconocerlo enseguida y no estaba ahí.

— No esta… — Le dije a mi hermano a lo que él me miró con una clara preocupación y tristeza en el rostro, yo sólo le sonreí. — Bueno… ya que. Vete a dormir, el espectáculo termino y mañana no vas a poder levantarte. — Continué diciendo apagando en ese instante el ordenador, el siguió mirándome con esa carita por unos segundos, pero entendiendo mi mensaje se fue de inmediato.

— Buenas noches Ámbar. — Se despidió cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto detrás de él.

Una gran desilusión, no puedo creer que mis esperanzas y sueños se esfumaran con sólo leer una lista en cinco segundos. Me acosté nuevamente en mi cama boca-abajo y entonces comprendí una cosa… lo que duele no es tanto el resultado; sino, más bien… lo que me duele es perder el futuro que me había imaginado, como una entrenadora pokémon en este nuevo juego.

Pokemon World Revolution, en segundos ahora estaba fuera de mi alcance. Lo entiendo y lo acepto, pero aun así no puedo contener las lágrimas.

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Perdonen por la confusión que causo cuando el hermano de la protagonista le llama Ámbar. No le cambie el nombre, solamente es un juego entre ellos dos, perdonen por mostrarlo así abruptamente, pero en el próximo capítulo lo explicaré, ya que eso tiene algo de relevancia en la historia.**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**El juego salé a todo el público.**

Por suerte dormí toda la noche sin más problema, pero la decepción aún está presente en mí, ya lo había aceptado y aun así me sentía muy triste, pero la vida sigue. Ya en la escuela salude a todos como de costumbre, tan solo esperando que no me preguntaran sobre el resultado del sorteo.

— Hola Ayla… — Me saludó Antares. Son las 7:40 am, muy temprano para ella.

— Hola. — Saludé también y la miré figurando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¿Ganaste? — Preguntó sentándose en su lugar.

— ¿Qué? — Fue mi respuesta inmediata y ella me miró arqueando las cejas. — ¿Cómo recordaste? — Le pregunté resignada. — Se supone que tu memoria es tan mala como la de "Dori" — Dije y no exageraba, la memoria de mi amiga se supone que es muy mala que puedes decirle lo mismo cinco veces y aun así lo olvida.

— Ayer casi me tatúas "pokémon" en el brazo a mordidas por lo ansiosa que estabas del sorteo… — Contestó tranquilamente sacando la libreta de la primera materia del día.

— Pues no gané nada. — Le dije fingiendo despreocupación.

— Te lo dije… — Mencionó tranquilamente. Así es mi mejor amiga, en cuanto a concursos se trata ella siempre me prepara "psicológicamente" para lo peor y le llama ser realista.

— Sí, eres una gran amiga. — Dije irónicamente suspirando, después de todo así es ella.

El tiempo pasó y las clases continuaron normales; al cabo de dos horas llegó el primer receso y a unos minutos de que termine el no saber nada de Alex estaba comenzando a preocuparme cada vez más, ya eran cuatro días sin saber nada de él. Para el segundo receso decidí ir a ver a nuestra orientadora, quizá ella sabía algo de él, especialmente por ser su tía.

— Ori… ¿sabe algo de Alex? — Pregunté y de inmediato ella me miró algo sorprendida con una sonrisa.

— ¿No te dijo? — Me preguntó. — Se dio de baja desde hace una semana.

— ¿¡Por qué!? — Pregunté consternada, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Su familia se mudó a otro país… — Contestó y en ese momento otros alumnos llegaron para hablar con ella.

Me fui de ahí muy conmocionada, primero lo del sorteo y ahora Alex se había ido… Las cosas se estaban juntando y sentía como si las lágrimas quisieran salir de mis ojos nuevamente, pero mi orgullo me lo impidió, nunca lloraría frente a otras personas. Entonces recordé el Gameboy que aquel día Alex me había dejado y la famosa "estampilla".

— Tengo que irme… — Le dije a Antares tomando mis cosas.

— ¿A dónde? — Preguntó arqueando las cejas, pero no respondí y solo me despedí de ella.

Las clases ya estaban por terminar, pero mi impaciencia y curiosidad por saber el último plan de Alex era más fuerte que mis ganas de seguir en la escuela. Para cuando llegué a mi casa no tardé en sacar esa vieja consola y ya más tranquila comencé a inspeccionarla una vez más.

Lo primero que hice fue encenderla y ya que tenía un cartucho de pokémon esmeralda me apareció la vieja partida de Alex, pero eso no era lo importante; la apague y giré para ver la famosa estampilla con el logo de pokémon y el pikachu. Sin pensarlo más la desprendí con total facilidad y lo único que encontré fue un "link" escrito sobre el plástico.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Me pregunté a mi misma, como supuse a Alex le gustaba hacer las cosas largas.

Encendí mi ordenador y en cuanto pude ingresé el enlace y de inmediato me dirigió a un blog que tiene una sola entrada, teniendo un gran "HOLA" como título. Comencé a leer…

"_Si cumpliste tu promesa, entonces debes estar sorprendida y disculpa por irme así, pero no me gustan las despedidas._

_La razón porque hice esto, es porque si no ganaste en el sorteo, este es mi último regalo…_

_Ve a la Ciudad de México y en la Frikiplaza busca el puesto "Road Game" y pregunta por el señor "Francisco", es mi tío y él te tiene apartado el juego de Pokemon World Revolution, él ya sabe que irás y no te preocupes, ya está pagado. _

_No quieras fingir que no puedes aceptarlo, porque ya le di el dinero y me advirtió que no habría devoluciones. Es todo, esfuérzate y se la mejor jugadora de México… Ya nos veremos de nuevo algún día._

_P.D. Cuida mi consola y no te atrevas a borrar la partida."_

Me quedé sin palabras, Alex me estaba regalando el juego, jamás imagine que eso ocurriría y aunque sabía que él era de familia con dinero esto era demasiado; sin embargo, tenía razón no iba a rechazarlo, realmente quería el juego y estaba agradecida con Alex por cumplir mi sueño.

Hoy es 29 de julio del 2025 y aun día de la gran venta de _Pokémon World Revolution, _también estoy a unos días de entrar a quinto semestre de preparatoria, pero aun así estoy más preocupada por el nuevo juego… lo tengo asegurado, pero aun así ir por él me resultará algo incómodo, para mi suerte y relajación el día de hoy la programación de _PWR (_como todos estaban comenzando a abreviarlo), saldría dando nueva información para los ganadores y los que fuesen a comprar el juego.

"_Hola de nuevo a todos los fanáticos de pokémon, ya han pasado dos meses desde que se dio la información sobre este nuevo juego de pokémon y justamente mañana a un mes del sorteo las tiendas comenzarán a vender el videojuego y esperamos ansiosos que se vendan como pan caliente._

_Dado que este es un nuevo juego completamente nuevo y diferente a cualquier otro desarrollado por Gamefreak o Nintendo y de hecho cualquier otra empresa desarrolladora, nos vemos en la necesidad de explicarles por este medio (así como por la página de poké ) toda la información necesaria para configurar el juego de manera correcta una vez lo tengan, además de su uso más específico._

_Justamente mañana a las siete de la tarde, pedimos atentamente a todos los que hayan recibido el juego por medio del sorteo, además de los que lo compren ese día o estén por comprarlo por estos días, que vean la programación y configuren su videojuego con nosotros y así evitar cualquier tipo de problema._

_Sin más por el momento, gracias por su atención. "_

Eso fue todo, más que una programación fue un comercial que estaban pasando cada hora en todos los canales públicos del país, y seguramente del mundo. Mañana a esta hora ya tendría en mis manos ese nuevo juego y todo gracias a Alex.

Logré convencer a mi madre de algún modo de que me llevaran a la Ciudad de México, vaya que me costó debido a que vivimos a dos horas de la Ciudad, pero terminó aceptando para visitar a mis abuelos y con eso estaba todo cubierto, mi padre había aceptado sin problema llevarme a la Frikiplaza. Normalmente que me dormía en el camino, esta vez me fue imposible con la ansiedad que tenía por ya tener en mis manos ese nuevo juego.

Tenía muchos nervios, además no tenía aun las palabras correctas con las que debía dirigirme al señor para pedirle el juego que Alex me había dejado pagado, pero no había vuelta atrás. Entre a la Frikiplaza que está justo arriba de la plaza de la tecnología en la Ciudad de México, al subir las escaleras tal y como esperaba… mucha gente, demasiada diría yo; había diversos puestos donde vendían cosas de anime y manga, otras más donde vendían cartas y todo lo relacionado con Yu-Gi-Oh! y justo la que estaba buscando al fondo de todo ese gran salón "Road Game" la cual tenía una enorme fila con muchos chavos queriendo comprar lo mismo por lo que yo estaba interesada. En el momento que mis ojos vieron esa fila, me preocupe…

— _¿debo formarme o ir directamente a buscar al señor? _— Pensé. Ya que yo no iba a comprar el juego opté por ir directamente a buscar al señor. — Buenas tardes… — Dije a un joven que estaba ayudando a atender la gente, se veía bastante apurado y no había para menos, todos venían por lo mismo.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? — Preguntó apenas tomándome en cuenta, al momento que movía diversos papeles para ordenar los recibos que salían de la caja registradora.

— Busco… busco al señor Francisco. — Dije algo nerviosa casi tartamudeando, no puedo evitarlo, no sabía si después de todo Alex lo había dicho enserio. Cuando mencione el nombre el joven se detuvo unos segundos inspeccionándome con la mirada.

— Espera… — Mencionó caminando a la parte de atrás de la tienda. — Pasa… — Dijo una vez regreso abriendo la pequeña puerta que tenían en la barra que separaba a los clientes de los objetos valiosos que tenían. Cuando me ofreció a pasar lo dude por unos segundos, pero seguramente me había reconocido y de no ser por la circunstancia seguramente no lo hubiese hecho.

— Tu debes ser Ayla ¿verdad? — Dijo un señor alto y algo acabado por la edad, mientras se acercaba a mí con una gran caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

— Sí. — Asentí.

— Vienes por esto ¿no? — Preguntó colocando esa gran caja en un pequeño banco frente a otros videojuegos de diversas naturalezas. No sé con seguridad que tiene la caja, pero estaba segura que era el juego así que sólo asentí sin decir mucho.

— Mi sobrino me dijo que una linda chica vendría por esto y que era su regalo de cumpleaños… — Comentó el señor y por la manera en que lo dijo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

— ¿Eso dijo Alex? — Pregunté, fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento y el señor rió.

— Sí, realmente me rogó demasiado para apartarlo, algo que normalmente no hago, pero por cosas que me dijo se me ablando el corazón y lo deje pasar esta vez. — Contestó con una gran sonrisa mientras los otros chicos que son los empleados sonreían con el de manera cómplice.

— ¿Qué cosas? — Interrogué.

— Cosas que están dentro de la envoltura… — Respondió el señor levantando la caja nuevamente y dándomela. — No está pesada, es casi puro unicel para proteger lo verdaderamente importante del juego. — Tomé la caja, tuve que abrir mucho los brazos para poder tomarla por completo, pero tal y como el señor lo dijo, no pesaba casi nada.

— ¿Es todo? — Pregunté sin poder aun creer que esto era cierto. — ¿Debo pagarle algo?

— Alex dejo todo cubierto… disfrútalo niña y mucha suerte. — Dijo el señor guiñándome un ojo y casi empujándome a la salida, me insistía en que me fuera y no dijera nada más.

— Gracias, señor. — Le dije sonriendo. Eso fue todo.

Estoy tan feliz, que no solté en ningún momento la caja en mis manos, mi padre sólo me miraba con una sonrisa y por más que le decía que Alex tan solo es un gran amigo, no deja de insinuar que éramos novios. No me importaba, tan sólo quería llegar a tiempo a la transmisión que se daría en dos horas y poder abrir el nuevo juego del que tanto se estaba hablando todos estos meses. _Pokémon World Revolution_… el sueño de todo seguidor de pokémon.

Al llegar a la casa de mis abuelos, todos estaban esperándome, mis abuelos y primos que vivían ahí, justificando su curiosidad diciendo que la televisión estaba repleta sobre "pokémon esto y pokémon lo otro", así que querían ver con sus propios ojos si era tan grandioso como se especulaba.

Antes que nada, lo primero que he decidido hacer es leer la carta que Alex me había dejado, eran por supuesto más líneas de las que me había dejado escritas en el blog y mientras leo no pude evitar sonrojarme por las cosas que contenía escritas, lo que decía explicaba muchas cosas.

— Lo prometo… — Susurré al terminar de leer la carta, mientras una sonrisa de alivio se figuraba en mi rostro sin disminuir mi sonrojo.

— Bueno… ¿qué esperas? Abre la caja… — Gimió mi hermano pequeño ansioso.

Le hice caso, yo también estoy muy ansiosa, así que rápidamente a jalones desprendí de la caja ese bonito papel para envolver regalos, dejando ver poco a poco la decoración de la caja sobre el nuevo juego… _"POKÉMON REVOLUCION MUNDIAL_" con letras enormes en cada cara de la caja con imágenes de los pokémon más populares de la franquicia y diversa información de lo que contenía la caja y la misión de este nuevo juego. Algo hermoso por todos lados, pero no me detuve a leerlo, abrí la caja de inmediato sacando una gran base de unicel en donde se encontraba lo importante.

Contenía todo lo que se había anunciado meses atrás: "el pokerelog", "el poke-anillo" y el "poke-field" todos eran de un mismo color, un color morado oscuro, muy profundo. Todos estaban dentro de una bolsa a su tamaño, pero había más. Del centro del unicel saqué una enorme bolsa que contenía un cinturón que hacia juego con los objetos antes mencionados, el cinturón tenía ocho hebillas y cada una tenía una pequeña esfera que reconocí de inmediato… son pokeball, pokeball en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero además de eso la caja trae consigo una pequeña bolsa, que al momento de abrirla trae en total 20 pokeball en su interior.

Tome una, son pequeñas en mi mano caben por lo menos unas cinco, pero al momento de presionar el botón de en medio de la esfera esta, tal y como en el anime se hacía grande del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol, algo sorprendente.

— Esto sí que es tecnología. — Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, el solo poder sentir con mi mano el metal de la esfera, era algo sorprendente que ponía mis pelos de punta. Mi familia estaba sorprendida aunque no tanto como yo, a excepción de mi hermano Ángel que miraba cada objeto con ojos brillantes.

A pesar de la insistencia de mi familia, decidí no sacar de sus bolsas los objetos hasta no ver la programación, no quiero por nada del mundo arruinar ninguno de estos objetos. Tan sólo falta media hora y entonces quizá en media hora, ya pueda tener mi primer pokémon "real".

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y dejan reviews, la historia a partir de este punto, será pokémon como el centro de toda la atención por completo, a diferencia de los anteriores capítulos, donde explico más sobre la protagonista y hay pocas cosas de pokémon. **

**Pequeña curiosidad del capítulo: Si es del 2025, pensarán que al menos tienen Facebook, o teléfono para comunicarse Alex y Ayla; sin embargo a Alex jamás le ha gustado las redes sociales, así que no hay forma de comunicarse con Ayla, más que con las notas que le dejo.**


	6. CAPITULOr 6

**Mi primer pokémon**

El tiempo pasa realmente lento, tanto que me desespera. La caja viene con un gran cuadernillo de instrucciones que encontré al inspeccionar la caja a fondo, comencé a ojearlo mientras mato el tiempo esperando del programa. Las instrucciones eran claras sin muchos rodeos, tanto que me hizo sentir completamente segura de iniciar sin necesidad de tener que esperar hasta la programación, sin embargo; te deja en claro que si quieres ganar un regalo "especial" debes esperar hasta la programación (o verla en la página) y grabar como realizas y así mandarlo a los desarrolladores por medio de un link que te dejan. Supongo que eso de regalo "especial" termina por convencerme. Coloqué una de las cámaras de seguridad de la casa directo a la sala, para que grabara cada detalle.

Por fin pasaron los treinta minutos y la programación tan esperada apareció. Primero pasó un video/tráiler del juego, el cual había estado apareciendo por todas partes desde que se anunció ésta nueva noticia.

"_Buenas noches a todos nuestros nuevos entrenadores pokémon y curiosos. Por fin después de tanta espera Pokémon Revolución Mundial está listo para entrar en acción y a ustedes ganadores del sorteo y compradores, tenemos las instrucciones para que inicien este grandioso juego de manera correcta._

_Siéntanse orgullosos por ser las primeras personas en poder usar este juego en todo el mundo justamente en su día de estreno. Bueno sin más rodeos, comencemos con las instrucciones:  
Mi nombre es Alberto Acuña y seré su instructor, como primer paso deben sacar el pokerelog de su envoltura y colocarlo en la mano donde les sea más cómodo..."_

Saqué el pokerelog con gran cuidado admirando su diseño, tal y como el instructor lo indicó. Quité un pequeño seguro que se encontraba en los "brazos" del pokerelog y sin más lo coloqué en mi muñeca derecha, justo en ese instante de un fuerte jalón éste se ajustó, no me causo ningún daño y al contrario pude sentir el peso del aparato, es algo nuevo, pero no desagradable, al contrario. Estiré mi mano hacia un costado y mirando mi muñeca sonreí inconscientemente proyectándome a mí misma con el pokerelog desde otra perspectiva.

— ¡Perfecto! — Exclamé con orgullo.

"_... a continuación deben presionar con seguridad el pad circular que se encuentra a lado de la pantalla táctil, deben presionarlo como un botón de encendido normal, evitando que gire. Se prenderá la pantalla y sólo deben seguir las instrucciones que les indica..."_

Presione el pad tal y como el instructor lo indicó. La pantalla se prendió mostrando el logo de "gamefreak" y posteriormente el nombre del juego "Pokemon World Revolution y su abreviación". En la pantalla apareció la indicación de colocar mi huella digital en el "identificador de huellas" del pokerelog. Resultó algo complicado, debido a que es algo incómodo poner tu huella por la posición del pokerelog, pero abrecé mi muñeca con mi mano izquierda y alargando mi pulgar logré colocar mi huella y justo después que un láser de color amarillo parpadeará tres veces indicándome que no quitará mi dedo, por fin apareció el mensaje de bienvenida y me pidió indicar mi idioma. Después de eso para mi sorpresa apareció una imagen de mi "Credencial electoral" (identificación oficial de mi país) y me pidió confirmar si soy esa persona, a lo cual asentí; me preguntó si deseaba usar la misma imagen de avatar que está en mi identificación o si deseaba tomar una en éste momento, acepte la primera opción, ya que mi identificación es nueva y salgo bien en ella. El resto fue de la máquina que comenzó a cargarse con un pequeño pikachu corriendo por la pantalla.

"_... Mientras la pantalla se carga, sigamos con el resto de los aparatos. El siguiente es el pokéanillo, su uso es simple sólo deben colocarlo en el dedo de su mano contraria de donde colocaron su pokerelog y listo. "_

Fue una acción sencilla lo coloqué en mi mano izquierda en mi dedo anular.

"_Ahora el pokéfield van atrás de su oreja del mismo lado de donde colocaron su pokeanillo, este aparato se ajusta de la misma manera que el pokerelog. Aun no lo enciendan."_

Otra acción sencilla. Al sentir como se ajustaba en mi oreja pude sentir una ligera presión, pero al igual que el pokerelog no lastima, pero se puede sentir el peso del aparato, que te hace sentir un escalofrió de emoción. Miré mi pokerelog y el pikachu está dando las últimas vueltas a la pantalla, hasta que por fin al cabo de un dos minutos, a la par que el instructor cargo por completo. La pantalla se encendió dejando ver un pequeño meno y un gran botón que decía "INICIO".

"_Es hora de la parte más emocionante. Tomen una de la pokeball que están en el cinturón o las que están extras y posteriormente justo en el botón de la misma peguen su pokeanillo y déjenlo así hasta que sientan una ligera vibración en su pokerelog."_

Seguí las instrucciones y tomé la pokeball que ya había tomado antes. Sentí la vibración y en el pokerelog el botón anterior comenzó a parpadear intensamente.

"_Lo que sigue definirá su inicio como entrenadores pokémon. Tienen dos opciones: la primera es elegir el tipo de pokémon que desean y posteriormente elegir entre los iniciales de ese mismo o la segunda opción responder una serie de preguntas psicométricas y dejar que su propio pokerelog transmita las señales del resultado y se les otorgue un pokémon que sea compatible con su personalidad._

_Si eligen la primera tienen a su disposición los 18 pokémon iniciales de todas las regiones los 6 de tipo agua, los 6 de tipo planta y los 6 de tipo fuego. _

_Por otro lado, aquellos que se arriesguen a la segunda opción recibirán uno de estás 18 opciones sin la posibilidad de que ustedes elijan el tipo. El resultado es impredecible._

_Piensen a consciencia, tienen diez minutos en lo que eligen a cualquiera de las opciones y en caso de elegir la segunda, responder las opciones. Recuerden ser honestos a la hora de contestar dichas preguntas psicométricas."_

Miré el botón de inicio con un poco de conmoción, es una decisión importante, pero ya tengo la mía. Presioné el botón de inicio y justo como se informó me aparecieron las opciones, cerré los ojos fuertemente convenciéndome por última vez de mi decisión y presioné el botón.

"_Bien está todo listo, la señal ha sido enviada al satélite y para el paso final, vuelvan a señalar con el pokéanillo el botón de la pokeball y esperen. Una vez el proceso finalice, presionen el pokefield... y ¡Saquen a su primer pokémon de su pokeball!"_

Eso último lo dijo con un grito estremecedor, que me puso los pelos de punta. No esperé más e hice lo indicado, mi pokerelog volvió a brillar y parpadear, al cabo de unos segundos la pokeball vibró fuertemente en mi mano causando un pequeño susto en mí, provocando que casi tiré la pokeball. Apareció un mensaje en mi pokerelog diciendo "listo". Tragué saliva. Presione el botón del pokefield y una luz morada recorrió la habitación como si la escaneara. Una vez paró supe que erá el momento de mostrar el pokémon. Miré la pokeball en mi mano y tomando una gran bocanada de aire arroje ligeramente hacia arriba la pokeball, creando una parábola.

— ¡Yo te elijo! — Grité liberando el aire que había tomado y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Abrí los ojos la pokeball dio tres giros en el aire y de pronto un gran resplandor cubrió la pokeball y se abrió por completo canalizando dicho resplandor en su interior y señalando al suelo de la habitación. Todos que habían mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, están boquiabiertos con la demostración. De ese gran resplandor se comenzó a formar una pequeña figura, al principio algo extraña de color blanco que comenzó a tomar forma poco a poco.

— ¿Qué clase de pokémon es? — Cuestionó mi hermano mirando con emoción y nerviosismo.

Antes de que terminara de cobrar forma, pude reconocer al pokémon y no pude evitar poner una enorme sonrisa que cubrió todo mi rostro. Un mudkip. La forma se completó y los colores correspondientes al pokémon aparecieron. Su parte de abajo donde está su abdomen cobro un azul cielo claro, mientras que la parte de arriba que va desde su cola, recorriendo su espalda hasta la mitad de su rostro donde está su boca era de un azul cielo más profundo, sus mejillas anaranjadas y sus ojos de color negro con ese pequeño brillo. Es hermoso.

— Eso es... ¡es un mudkip! — Exclamó mi hermano casi como un gritó. A pesar de ser más joven, lo he educado muy bien en cuanto a pokémon se trata.

El pequeño pokémon agitó su cabeza un par de veces y me miró inclinando su cabeza. Completamente tierno. Mi pupila se contrajo y pensando que podría asustar a mi pokémon inicial contuve de algún modo mi felicidad y me acerqué a él.

— Hola, me llamo Ayla y soy tu entrenadora... — Le dije al pokémon con una sonrisa agachándome frente a él y este me miró como si me inspeccionará, al cabo de unos segundos dio unos brincos haciendo su característico sonido, pronunciando parte de su nombre original. En ese momento supe que era perfecto para mí, así que me animé a cargarlo. Al cargarlo pude sentir que es algo pesado, pero lo aguanto perfectamente el cerro los ojos, sonriente y comencé a acariciarlo ligeramente en su frente.

— ¡Vaya es muy lindo! — Expresó mi hermano acercándose a él, gracias a que active el pokefield, la gente a mi alrededor podía ver a los pokémon y tocarlos.

"_... Felicidades a aquellos que ya tienen a su pokémon, a partir de ahora la verdadera aventura comienza, visiten la página de internet de pokémon oficial y revisen la ubicación de los diferentes gimnasios que se ubican en ciudades específicas del país. Aunque habrá otro programa dentro de quince días donde daremos esa información_.

_Por ahora concéntrense en aumentar su equipo, tener batallas con otras personas que también tengan el juego y acostumbrarse a estos nuevos aparatos, es momento de que experimenten por ustedes mismos todos los secretos de éste nuevo juego._

_Cabe informarles que los centros pokémon y tiendas pokémon, están ubicadas en cualquier gasolinera a la que vayan. Tomó mucho tiempo llevar los productos hasta las gasolineras más remotas del país, pero lo hemos logrado al hablar con sus diferentes dueños. _

_Recuerden que aún hay mucha información que debemos darles y el juego está repleto de sorpresas y de una gran organización mundial, dentro de poco liberaremos toda esta información, así que estén listos y disfruten."_

La programación finalizó con el mismo intro. Tengo aún pokémon real en mis manos, es perfecto y justo ahora puedo comenzar mi verdadera aventura, para mi suerte ya son vacaciones, así que podía dedicarme de lleno a esté nuevo juego, que gracias a toda esta tecnología es más que eso. Espero con muchas ansias que sea mañana y regrese a casa, para así poder comenzar a capturar pokémon, todo había sido muy rápido y la emoción resulta incontenible.

**Después de tomarme unas vacaciones en mis historias, regreso con todo, dispuesta a subir un capítulo al menos cada tercer día de esta historia. Gracias a todos los que la leen y aunque no me dejan reviews como tal me han dejado mensajes privados muy alentadores.**

**Me gustaría dejar una pregunta ¿Qué opción creen que tomó Ayla? Sobre escoger ella su pokémon o responder el cuestionario.**


	7. CAPITULO 7

**CAPTURANDO LOS PRIMEROS POKÉMON**

Estoy en la huerta de mi casa, para mi suerte vivo en una zona que aunque ya es urbana está llena de campos, milpas y demás; el terreno que corresponde a mi casa es basto, bueno a la de mis abuelos, pero es de toda la familia y es el lugar perfecto para capturar pokémon, lo que lo hace aún mejor es que justo frente a mí a la distancia hay un gran cerro que da una grandiosa imagen, puedo ir ahí cuando quiera. Estoy segura que tengo la ventaja sobre aquellos que viven en la ciudad.

— Es hora... — Me dije a mi misma en un gran suspiro. Mi pokerelog esta prendido y tengo puesto el cinturón que venía en la caja del juego, además de traer todas las pokeball con las que cuenta. Doblando mi brazo izquierdo ligeramente hacia atrás lleve ligeramente mis dedos atrás de mi oreja y activé el pokefield. Mi pokerelog comenzó a vibrar y una alerta apareció de repente avisando que ya está activo.

Aunque el terreno no sufre ningún cambio la vista se volvió maravillosa. Todo alrededor mío se cubrió de pequeñas criaturas arriba de los árboles frutales (que al ser de peras son árboles enormes), sobrevolando la casa de mis abuelos y los árboles, otros corriendo entre el pasto y brincando; algo sorprendente para la vista; para ser pokémon la organización se esforzó mucho en darles un realismo sorprendente sin ser un simple monstruo infantil, parecen de hecho animales de lo más reales y no por ello dan miedo, como los pintan en muchos fanart.

— Sorprendente. — Es la única palabra que se me escapa en ese instante. Aun con toda la tecnología que para éste año se tiene, es sorprendente a lo que ha llegado, siempre vi pokémon en una pantalla que aunque los videojuegos te hacían sentir como que tienes a un pokémon propio no se puede evitar percibir esa distancia... ahora es diferente, la distancia se ha eliminado y los gráficos ahora son reales y tangibles. Agitando mi cabeza me tengo que obligar a regresar en sí, ahora está es la realidad. — Bien... ¡Sal de ahí, mudkip! — Grité y arrojé lo más alto que la fuerza de mi brazo me permite a la pokeball y con una gran luz (ahora roja) y ese característico e inigualable sonido que todos conocemos de una pokeball liberando un pokémon.

Mi pequeño pokémon apareció en el aire y aterrizó forzadamente en el suelo, quizá exageré un poco a la hora de liberarlo. — Lo siento mudkip. — Me disculpe y pronto escuche el sonido de un metal estampado en el suelo, olvidé atrapar la pokeball que lancé, ahora quizá ya la eche a perder. Corriendo de inmediato a recogerla no pude evitar sentir una presión en el pecho de sólo pensar que ya destruí una parte del juego. — Creo que no le paso nada... — Dije suspirando aliviada, dándole por segunda vez un chequeo a toda la pokeball, hasta eso la han hecho de un material muy resistente ya que no se rompió aun chocando contra una roca. Mudkip se acercó a mi mirando la pokeball también, al sentirlo cerca di un pequeño salto hacia atrás, aun no me acostumbro a la presencia de los pokémon, pero es relajante al mismo tiempo. — Me asustaste... — Dije acariciando su cabeza y colocando su pokeball en el cinturón. — Bien, mudkip ¿qué opinas de unir más pokémon al equipo? — Le pregunte levantándome del suelo y mirando al frente con gran energía. Mudkip comenzó a dar grandes saltos con su sonido típico.

Inspeccionando a mi alrededor comencé a pensar cuál de todos los pokémon atraparé primero, miré mi pokerelog y presioné el buscador, en ese momento una pantalla holográfica se expandió hacia arriba, saliendo de un pequeño orificio, ahí comenzó a mostrarme a todos los pokémon de la zona y en total son 16, una gran cifra y justamente tengo 27 pokeball libres, así que atraparé a todos.

— Comencemos con uno fácil... — Dije al momento de señalar a un pequeño rattata que está al parecer comiendo pasto. — ¡Mudkip al ataque! — Ordené con gran entusiasmo y señalando al rattata, mudkip saltó frente a él y de inmediato el rattata se puso a la defensiva. — ¡Ataca! — Volví a ordenar acercándome, pero Mudkip me miro con confusión. — ¿Qué sucede? — Interrogué y comprendí, debo ordenarle un ataque en específico.

Miré a mi pokerelog y revisé el perfil de mudkip, al revisarlo aparece un mensaje. _"Por elegir la segunda opción se te ha otorgado a un mudkip con movimientos huevo"_ Los ataques son los siguientes: Alud (hielo), Vastaguardía (roca), Contraataque (lucha) y pistola de agua (agua).

— Excelente... — Susurré. — ¡Mudkip usa pistola de agua! — Esta vez mudkip obedeció al instante. Sin moverse de su sitió apenas movió una de sus pequeñas patas hacia atrás y de su boca expulso tres grandes bolas de agua en dirección al rattata, éste no pudo hacer nada para evitarlas, aunque le impactaron él logró resistir el ataque, su nivel según la información que me da el pokerelog es de cuatro y mi mudkip de nivel cinco. El rattata no se quedó quieto y atacó, pero ordené a mi mudkip que lo esquivara y lo hizo dando un gran salto evitando el ataque del rattata. — ¡Pistola de agua una vez más! — Ordené y antes de que aterrizara lanzó el ataque, nuevamente rattata no lo esquivo. — ¡Eres mío! — Exclamé y lanzando una pokeball vacía di un paso al frente con una ligera gota de sudor corriendo por mi cien. La pokeball lo tocó y con una luz roja saliendo de está al abrirse cubrió al rattata y lo arrastró dentro de la misma, la pokeball cayó pesadamente al suelo y comenzó a moverse de lado a lado, entonces se detuvo. Capturado. — ¡Sí! — Grité con gran alegría corriendo a recoger la pokeball. — ¡Mudkip tenemos un nuevo compañero! — Exclamé con la misma alegría mostrando la pokeball a Mudkip, Mudkip sólo me mira abriendo su boca como si intentase sonreír.

Revisando mi pokerelog, rápidamente me apareció una nueva entrada que se debía a mi primera captura que se agregaba a mi registro de la pokedex. Debido a que la pantalla es táctil giré delicadamente con mi dedo las entradas que aparecían como en círculo que podían moverse de izquierda a derecha para verlas todas. Presionando el botón de "equipo" una pantalla táctil apareció, está vez de la parte inferior del pokerelog, con una rendija igual a la superior, ahí aparece todo mi equipo actual, que es sólo un Mudkip y un Rattata, también aparece su barra de estado y esta me informa que Mudkip tiene sus PS intactos, mientras que Rattata los tiene menos de la mitad. Hasta eso mantienen un formato parecido a la de los videojuegos.

— No es buena idea sacarlo de su pokeball si está muy herido, lo mejor será seguir capturando pokémon los más que pueda y llevarlos al centro pokémon. — Dije en voz alta para mí misma cerrando la pantalla holográfica y abriendo nuevamente la superior donde me informa los pokémon de la zona. — Mudkip... ¿qué te parece ahora un volador? — Pregunté inclinándome hacia Mudkip y acariciándolo en la cabeza, éste sólo dio un salto gruñendo de felicidad.

Pensando en el siguiente pokémon que sería bueno de capturar un pidove apareció a unos metros delante de nosotros. Ésta vez lo señalé con mi pokeanillo y de inmediato me apareció la alerta en mi pokerelog con la información del pokémon que acabo de señalar.

"_Pidove es un pokémon de tipo normal, volador. Pidove es un pokémon tan despistado que aunque reciba ordenes de su entrenador, se le olvidan y se queda esperando." _

— Es un pokémon torpe, pero parece una linda paloma. — Comenté para mí misma con una sonrisa. — ¡Mudkip utiliza Vastaguardía! — Ordené señalándole con mi dedo índice lo que debía atacar. Mudkip corrió hacia el pokémon y frente a él inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo para después elevarla con fuerza ahora hacia arriba, justo en ese momento una luz roja giró alrededor y después se expandió hacia los costados volviéndose tenue hasta desaparecer. — ¿Eh? — Mascullé al ver todo lo que hace el ataque, entonces revisé el ataqué y resulto ser sólo un ataque que protege al pokémon y el equipo de ataques como surf o terremoto. El Pidove ni se inmutó y parecía sólo mirarnos girando su cabeza de lado a lado de vez en cuando para continuar picando el suelo. Quizá con un pokémon como ese no era necesario tener que atacarlo, aunque son sólo hologramas mi empatía no me permite lastimarlo si no hay necesidad. — ¡Pokeball atrápalo! — Grite. Siempre había querido decir eso. Lancé otra pokeball vacía y está sin mucho esfuerzo tocó el pidove y lo arrastró dentro, apenas se movió dos veces y el pokémon quedó capturado. — Que fácil... — Susurré con una sonrisa irónica, realmente es un pokémon distraído.

Inclinándome nuevamente hacia Mudkip le mostré la pokeball del Pidove. — Mira, otro compañero... — Le dije y apenas girando mi muñeca a lado de Mudkio liberé al Pidove, éste no lo ataque, así que están intactos sus PS. Al salir de la pokeball sólo miró a los lados como lo hacía antes de capturarlo, hasta para ser distraído se nota algo desorientado o eso quiero pensar. — Hola Pidove, desde ahora soy tu entrenadora. — Le dije tocando su pico con un dedo y éste sólo me miró. — Supongo que entrenarte será complicado. — Añadí con una sonrisa y Mudkip comenzó a inspeccionarlo, es de suponer que los del juego les añadieron comportamientos más naturales.

Según la información del pokerelog aún me hace falta capturar un pidgey, ledyba, spinarak, zigzagoon, taillow, ralts, bidoof, shinx, pachirisu, lillipup, flabebé, hoppy y phanpy. La mayoría son pokémon de campo y todos están en su primera fase, así que capturarlos no sólo me dará experiencia, sino también ir aumentando los pokémon y así poder ir formando un equipo, aunque claro son muchos y sólo puedo llevar seis, aun no entiendo cómo se supone que funciona, si me han dado más pokeball de las ocho principales... creo que eso lo descubriré cuando llene mi equipo principal.

**Como lo prometí, aquí el capítulo más rápido que otras veces. Consideró que puse mucha descripción, pero Ayla está sola, hasta que comience a toparse con otros entrenadores y empiecen los gimnasios la cosa se pondrá más interesante. Gracias a todos por los comentarios.**


End file.
